Complicated
by this account is cancelled
Summary: a SakuIno fic. more details inside. [On Hiatus]


I wrote this story on a whim. It isn't too long and I wouldn't call it great but it was nagging at me and I had to get it out of my head. So here it is. It's a SakuIno fic, and it might turn into a lemon later on. So if you guys don't like that then I suggest that you don't read, although this chapter has none of that. Well, enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Complicated**

"What is it that you wanted, Sakura-chan?" The blond hair shinobi says while looking down at his pink haired teammate.

"Thanks for coming Naruto, I just needed someone to talk to and you're the next person after Ino I feel comfortable talking to." She told him this losing some of her usual composure. Naruto sat down in the park bench next to her wrapping an arm around her, comforting her as best he could.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." The pink haired kunoichi looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Its really complicated. I'm scared Naruto, I-I don't want to lose our friendship this, but I can't keep this a secret. I can't keep lying to everyone, especially you. You were always there for me so I want to be open with you."

"Saku-"

Sakura interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "Just listen." She then sat up straighter making no move to remove Naruto's arm from around her shoulders. "I love someone Naruto, and I-I-I hope that you don't think of me any different because I do." Naruto only sat there puzzled at her words. Months ago this would have left him heartbroken but now--he took it like any other friend would. Why this change in him? For the last few months he has been with Hinata. He realized that what he had for Sakura was a little boy crush; what he felt for Hinata, he knew was love. But no one knew yet. They had kept it a secret for now. Not knowing how the main branch of the Hyuuga family would take the news that their rightful heir was with some like him. Someone with a demon inside. But now his focus was on the girl next to him. He could see the dark circles under her eyes from the many sleepless nights that she was sure to have had. Now he worried for his teammate, no she was more than that, she was his friend.

_What can be so bad that has Sakura so worried?_ Naruto thought to himself. When Sakura made no attempt to continue Naruto knew he would have to help her say what she wanted to say. "Sakura who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"You're not angry with me or disappointed?" Sakura told him the confusion in her voice apparent. She knew he had a crush on her, but now he took the news as casually as a walk through town. Why?

Naruto had spent enough time around her to be a little perceptive towards Sakura thoughts and feelings. He knew what plagued her mind. He laughed a little at the confused expression on her face. "Sakura, I know what you're thinking, that face of yours is like an open book. Me and Hinata have been going out for some time now."

"Really! That's great, I hadn't known" She said this pulling him closer, hugging him. She was happy for him, he finally got it through that head of his that Hinata liked him. "How long have you two been together? How did it happen? How-" It was now Naruto's turn to interrupt her.

"Now now, Sakura-chan? We'll play twenty questions later."

"But Naruto..." Her eyes pleading.

"Alright. We have been together for about three weeks now. No one else knows, except for Neji. Damn him and his prying eyes. He caught us one day. He was suppose to be training but I know he didn't like me around Hinata, so that's why he kept a close eye one us. And you know those eyes. That meant that we would have little privacy around him. That's how he caught us. We thought we lost him so we made it back to my house. Little did we know he was already there, watching from the roof of the building next to mine. The only enjoyment I got from that was the look on his face when he saw me and Hinata in bed. It was hilarious, we could hear him scream from outside. Serves him right we were right in the middle of fu-"

"Naruto haven't you heard of _too _much information."

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan."

"How come you haven't told anyone?"

"Sakura, haven't you heard of asking too many questions?"

"Ok, that's the last one, I promise."

Instead of telling her he just looked down. Pain and sadness washed across his face. His hand grabbed his stomach, over the seal that kept the kyuubi locked away inside of him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, people are just so unfair and judgmental sometimes, they don't see who people really are on the inside." She told him this while placing her hand on the hand he kept over the seal. He loosened his grip and looked up at her. "Well, I'm happy for you." She really was, but she had other things on her mind. Things that endlessly worried her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but now you have to tell me what's on your mind."

She was reluctant at first. But Naruto had been so open with her. Sharing with her a secret that he kept from everyone else, she now knew she could tell him, he wouldn't judge her. How could she ever thing that he would? But it's not like this was a normal situation. Her main concern was that Naruto would freak out about who she loved, not the actual fact that she loved someone. "Naruto, I know that this is going to sound weird but I'm in love with-with-"

"With who? Come on Sakura, spill it, you sound as shy as Hinata. I won't overreact or anything. You can tell me."

She hesitated for a moment, drawing up the courage she needed to tell him.

"I'm in love with Ino."


End file.
